Catminline's Diary PART 22 Ruggo posess Cat's Diar
by Denoxkun
Summary: Ruggo has control over Catminline's Diary and Catminline's unconcious because of her lost diary, will she get the diary back? Who going to help her with that? Click to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Ruggo Posesses Catminline's Diary

Janurary 27th, 2006

" At the mall where Catminline and Kentio still are, Catminline started

to faint and lost balance of herself"

Catminline: "In a weak voice" Kentio... ohoooo...

" Catminline fell to the ground and became unconcious, then alot of

people gathered up and saw her fainted."

Argot Citizen #1: "Looks at the fainted Catminline" Did you see that?

Man # 2: Yeah, that girl just fell to the floor hard.

"Kentio bends down to his knees and moves her body as much as

he can to try to wake her up."

Kentio: "Panicking, yelling and started to drop tears from his eyes"

Catminline... CATMINLINE... wake up, please... her

eyes... "Catminline's eyes opened and looks like she's

out cold" ... it looks like if she's blind... oh no, I gotta

send her home right away.

WE NOW FIND KENTIO HEADING TOWARDS CATMINLINE'S

HOUSE AS THEY ARE ALMOST ARRIVING THERE, KENTIO

IS STRUGGLING AS HE IS CARRYING CATMINLINE ALL THE

WAY TO HER HOME!!

Kentio: "Smiles and exhausted" We're almost there, Catminline!

"Got in a terrible shock suddenly now" Ahaaa...

" Kentio looks at the recked up house of Catminline's right in front

of him."

Kentio: "is shocked" ... what's wrong with her house? The door's

left open for some reason and some glass windows

broke... who could have done this?

"Kentio heads inside her house carrying Catminline"

Kentio: Dang Catminline sure is heavy. "Got more shocked as

he sees her parents unconcious right in front of him."

Ahaaaa... Catminline's mom and dad... they're knocked

out cold too... "started to get really angry" what kind of

monsters... could have done something like this?!

"Lumberio appears in behind Kentio calling out to him."

Lumberio: "Looks down at Kentio" It's not good, Kentio. I figured

that Hiotem is behind all this.

Kentio: "Turns around and looks at Lumberio all angry" THAT

FIEND!!

Lumberio: I already called for rescue vehicles to send her

parents to the hospital, they should be arriving here

shortly.

" Gariyo, Yikko and Leeme are also with Lumberio and went in

Catminline's house as well."

Gariyo: "Looks at Kentio seriously" We need to go to where they

took her diary and get it back at all cost.

Kentio: "Got shocked and more angry." WHAT?! CATMINLINE'S

SPECIAL DIARY GOT STOLEN?! BY HIOTEM TOO

I BET!!

Yikko: "Looks sad" Yes, is she going to be okay?

Kentio: "Looks down at Catminline he's still carrying" I dunno, she's

been knocked out cold for some reason.

Yikko: I see, "looks at Kentio serious" if Hiotem decides to diary's

data, then it might be possible for her to stay like this

forever.

Leeme: "Tears coming out from her eyes all worried" No...

Kentio: "Yells all furious" NO WAY!! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND

AND I'LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO SAVE HER!! WHAT

SHOULD WE DO TO SAVE HER?!

Yikko: Relax, Kentio, we already have a plan for that.

Lumberio: Yeah, but we must take Catminline with us, I'll take

you all to where they hidden her diary and we'll stop

him together.

Kentio: "Calms down and smiles" Yea, let's do it.

"Yikko came to Kentio"

Yikko: Kentio, you look exhausted, mind if I carry Catminline along

the way from now on?

Kentio: "Smiles at Yikko" Sure thing, big bro.

" Kentio slowly hands Catminline over to Yikko."

Kentio: "Looks determinely" OKAY, LET'S DO THIS!!

AT THE GANGSTER GLORY GARDEN FIELDS, WE FIND

RUGGO AND HIOTEM PEEKING ALOT AT CATMINLINE'S

DIARY!...

Ruggo: "Turning Catminline's pages while laughing evily sitting on a big

hunk of rock." Hahaha, Catminline sure has some pretty neat

stuff on her diary, time I write my own diary ON HER DIARY

BOOK!!

Hiotem: "Look down at Ruggo with an evil grim" Continue it!

Ruggo: "Looks excited" Yeah... Catminline... was finally defeated

... by me, the great troll shorty Ruggo!

Hiotem: Don't forget me that helped you get it!

" Lumberio and the gang all appears at the Gangster Glory Garden

just now."

Lumberio: "Looks at Hiotem and Ruggo all serious" You won't have

her diary for long.

Ruggo: "Turns to look at Lumberio and the gang smiling in a weird

way." And why not?

Yikko: "Looks serious at them too" Because we won't let you!

Ruggo: Without Catminline's cat-like powers, how will you

pathetic weaklings as yourselves be able to stop me?!

Lumberio: We have two fighters here ready to fight! We already

have the perfect plan to spoil your evil plans.

Hiotem: "Laughs heavily looking at Lumberio and the gang"

Hahahahahaahahahahaha, too bad it won't work.

Leeme: "Got her fists and kicks ready for battle." Yes, IT WILL!!

Gariyo: "Looks seriously mad at those two" Yes, we are going

to kick your butt!

" Gariyo rushes over to the 2 villians to prepare to attack them."

Hiotem: "Looks down at Ruggo" Use your KO slap like you did

to Catminline's pathetic parents!

Kentio: "Got super angry looking at Hiotem" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"In his mind" darn it, if only I can help them somehow!

Ruggo: "Laughs hard and gets his fists ready" HahahahahahaHA!!

Gariyo: KO ATKS?! I got techinques to block that.

Leeme: "Starts to rush behind Gariyo looking worried" But I don't.

" Yikko rubs Catminline's face gently."

Yikko: "Looking down at the fainted Catminline laying down on the

ground." Catminline's like a doll, she can't move an inch.

Kentio: "Bends down and looks down at Catminline feeling sorry

for her." Poor Catminline...

Lumberio: "Looks down at Yikko and Kentio" All they have to do

is defeat Ruggo and give the diary back to Catminline

and then she should go back to her senses.

" Gariyo's throwing alot of fists and kicks at Ruggo but Ruggo

just keeps jumping alot to dodge all of the big kung fu ape's

attacks."

Ruggo: Hahahahaha, you're too slow, TAKE THIS!!

" Ruggo punched Gariyo's gut real hard."

Gariyo: "In a weak tone." Ahaaaaa... "In his mind" For a little

guy, he moves so fast!

Leeme: "Rushes towards Ruggo worrying about Gariyo." GARIYO,

NOO!! "She tries to kick Ruggo but he dodges it by

ducking under her high jump kick."

" Ruggo grabs Leeme's feet and quickly flipped her over

underside down and took serious damage to her head."

" Gariyo slowly reaches Catminline's Diary and grabs it."

Gariyo: "Yells out to Ruggo showing Catminline's Diary in his right

hand up the air." Oh, Ruggo...

Ruggo: Huh? "Looks behind him and saw Gariyo with the diary

in his right hand" WHAT?!

Gariyo: "Smiles at Ruggo" Looking for this?!

Hiotem: "Looks at Gariyo with a serious look." You won't have it

for long, Ruggo, strike this old ape imediately!!

Catch him off guard with your Speed ATK!

Ruggo: "Smiles evily at Hiotem" Good one, commander!

Gariyo: "Yells out to Lumberio" LUMBERIO, CATCH!!

" Gariyo throws the diary towards Lumberio which is several

feets away from himself."

Lumberio: "Looks at the diary up in the air being tossed like

a boomerang." Ok!

Ruggo: " Got mad and heads for the diary" Never!!

" Leeme put her foot out and trips Ruggo down to the ground

real hard."

Ruggo: AHAAAA!! "Looks up at Leeme all furious" Grrrr!!

You spoiled brat!

Leeme: "Smiles down at Ruggo" That outta teach for flipping

me over like a rag doll!

"Leeme the fell down and proudly became unconcious after that."

" Kentio jumped up and caught the diary"

Kentio: " Smiles and looks at Catminline's Diary" GOT IT!

Lumberio: "Smiles at Kentio" Good work, Kentio!

Ruggo - Hiotem: "Got shocked and felt miserable." OH NO!!

"Kentio went over to Catminline, bend down and gave the fainted

girl her diary back."

Kentio: "Smiles looking down at Catminline" Here ya go, Catminline.

Hiotem: "In an angry tone" Grrr... GET THAT BRAT, RUGGO!!

SPEED PUNCH!!

" When Ruggo was this close to punch Kentio to next week,

Kentio puts the diary into Catminline's hand, she woke up and stood up

looking angry at those 2 jerks of Gangster Glory that stole her

special diary."

Ruggo: "Stops his attack" OH NO, she woke up!!

Catminline: "Looks at her diary" Huh? My diary, it's back!

" Catminline looks down serious at Ruggo"

Catminline: That's true, no one takes my diary without my permission,

you Gangster Glory scum!

Ruggo: "Smiles and sweating looking all nervous." Wait, I didn't

really wanted to do this, it's all Hiotem's fault, he forced me

to do it, all I wanted is peace.

Kentio: "Got furious at Ruggo" LIAR!!

Catminline: ENERGY... SLASH!!

" Catminline's claws started to glow green and scratches Ruggo

very hard!"

Ruggo: "Suffers alot and yells in agony" NOOOO, DARN YOU,

CATGIRL!!

Hiotem: "Looks serious at Catminline just standing there."

Hmmm...

" Hiotem disappears from thin air afterwards."

Catminline: "Looks at her diary sheding tears from her eyes." I'll

never let you go again, diary... I'll take you no matter

where I go from now on...

" Catminline hugs the diary."

Kentio: "Jumps up and down in excitment" YAY!! YOU DID IT!!

Yikko: "Smiles" Another sucessful day indeed.

" Gariyo carries Leeme on his back heading towards Catminline

and the gang."

Gariyo: "Smiles" Leeme's gonna be fine as well, I just need to

give her some aspirin and some rest and then she'll be

right back on her feet.

Catminline: "Smiles at Gariyo" That's great to hear.

" Looking up in the sky, Lidad, Catminline's diary spirit appears."

Lidad: I believe your words and I'm never gonna let you down

ever again, Catminline. Rest well now...

END OF THE EPISODE!...


End file.
